Acapella
Acapella by Karmin is sung by New Directions in the twelfth episode of Season One, Live to Compete. Solos are from Leah, Monica, Natalie and Sophia. Lyrics Leah: Used to be your baby, used to be your lady Thought you were the perfect lover Natalie: All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so Now you gotta find another Sophia: Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me Like I was your Cinderella Monica: You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo I'mma do it acapella, yeah Sophia with New Directions Girls: Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit & tie Mama always said "get a rich boyfriend, You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend" You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread Mama always said "nice guys finish last, Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash" Leah: Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be But no, he didn't do jack for me I want a bean with the beanstalk And if the magic ain't right, time to walk Natalie and Monica: Used to be your baby, used to be your lady Thought you were the perfect lover All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so Now you gotta find another Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me Like I was your Cinderella You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo I'mma do it acapella, yeah Leah: Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I'mma do it acapella, yeah Sophia with New Directions Girls: Out on our first date, he took me gourmet We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy Daddy always said "let the gentleman pay, Never ever go Dutch at the buffet" I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk He put the saucy on it (Oops!) time to check my watch Daddy always said "money can't buy class, You don't wanna get stuck takin' out trash" Leah: Ooh, and yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be Because he didn't do jack for me I want a bean with the beanstalk And if the magic ain't right, time to walk Natalie and Monica: Used to be your baby, used to be your lady Thought you were the perfect lover All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so Now you gotta find another Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me Like I was your Cinderella You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo I'mma do it acapella Leah: Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I'mma do it acapella Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Watch me do it in falsetto Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Never mind, bring the beat back Natalie and Monica with New Directions: Used to be your baby, used to be your lady Thought you were the perfect lover All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so Now you gotta find another Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me Like I was your Cinderella You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo Leah with Sophia, Natalie and Monica: I'mma do it acapella Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I'mma do it acapella, yeah Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Leah Williamson Category:Songs sung by Sophia Davis Category:Songs sung by Monica Parks Category:Songs sung by Natalie Simmons Category:Songs sung at Sectionals